


Just for the fun

by ElieDraloup



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Major character death - Freeform, Mental and physical torture, Older Characters, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sadistic Bill Cipher, some dirty words but nothing that bad, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieDraloup/pseuds/ElieDraloup
Summary: We'll meet again...I know where...I know when...Ho no. Not Him again.





	1. Part 1 - Dipper POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So, this is my first fanfic in English : I'm french, and I'm really sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I tried to write this to improve myself, so tell me if I made big mistakes !  
> Enjoy ! 
> 
> (Ho, and Gravity Falls don't belongs to me, as the charcters in this fanfic. Just a one-shot for the fun (You know, it's funny beacause of the title of the fanfic and... Okay, I'm bad at jokes.)

“Why ? Why are you doing that ? What is the point of destroying the whole universe ? Didn’t you already destroy your own dimension ? Isn’t that enough for you ? It’s clear you haven't been searching for a home. So what ? Power ? You want to rule a place where no one is alive ? It doesn’t make any sense ! 

\- C’mon, Pinetree, leave your poor brain alone. It’s so much more simpler than that : The only thing I ever wanted… is fun ! I mean, do you have any idea of how long billions years are ? Plus, in the middle of nowhere ? So boring… I know so much things, and I can’t even use them for fun ! You want the truth, Pinetree ? You’re not my first Pinetree. 

\- What ? You mean… All of this… For fun ? You jerk ! What do you mean exactly ? I’m no the first ? Like… The Zodiac existed in another area, or somethin’ ?

\- That why I love to take control of this kind of world… Humans always ask why, how… Especially you. And nothing is funnier than your face when you learn the truth about the universe ! Sooooo… Wanna learn ?

\- Just answer, stupid demon.

\- If you ask so nicely… Well, by, ‘you’re not the first’, I mean, not the first you. Did you know that there’s an infinite number of dimensions ? Dimensions which look like this one… I've met you so many times Pinetree. Sometimes you have something different.You are the less manly I ever met, by the way, even when I met girl versions of yourself. Can you imagine that ? An infinte possibility of yourself and your world, and only one me. Well, I’m not the only demon of the multivers but… I’m kind of powerful. Anyway, you have failed so many times against me, it’s hilarious how you still believe you can defeat me. Because at the end, you and your friends always die. Did you imagine that ? Me, kiling an infinite versions of yourself, in an infinite differents ways…. Wanna hear some of them ? A lot are funny, I promess !

\- You’re insane, you’re totally insane ! My world isn’t a game where you can play as you want !

\- You think I haven’t this right ? Well well well well well, I’m very curious about how you’ll stop me this time. Believing you’re some kind of hero. PineTree, you’re just a kid. Plus, a human kid, and that is a billion more pathetic than evrything else. Execpt deer cubs of course. Yeah, they're really pathetic.

\- I… I've never pretend to be a hero ! I just… Me and the zodiac, we have a responsability, and we've never chosen this !

\- But, you really think you deserve this. Don’t lie to me PineTree, I know everything. I know hooow much it’s sooooo gratifying for you to do something like saving the world. I know that the recognition helps you to support your « trauma » (So weak, my weirdmaggedon was awesome). And this is the cutest selfishness I ever seen, really.

\- Hey, I’m not selfish ! You know nothing about me ! I’m not the others me, I kicked your ass years ago, and I can do it again !

\- Hmmmm, well, if you remember, your uncle kicked my ass while you cried like a baby because I tried (only a little bit) to kill you. I spared you and your sister, you should be thankfull.

\- You spared us, what a generosity ! And what about all the other things you did ?

\- Hu, what I did ?

\- … Nothing I can pass through, freaking demon.

\- So, if you are so sure, why don't you kill me right now ? Tryyyy to catche meee !

\- What the… Hey ! Come back here !

\- I've missed you too Pinetree, but I have to kill some members of your family first. Y’know, too dangerous to let Sixer alive, but just enough to have fun by killing you last ! See you later ! »

And just like that, he disappeared. No… It couldn't happend like that. I’d had to do something. Anything. I thought “Okay Dipper, it’s time to use your brain : How can I save Grunkle Ford ? If I only knew where Mabel and Pacifica are… And what about Wendy ? The entire Zodiac were going to die if we didn’t stop Him ! We'd have to do the circle, now ! This stupid dorito… We're all vulnerable if we're not together. And if only one of the Zodiac member’s died… So, Bill wins ? It can’t… It can’t happened ! I mean… The end of the world… The end of my family… I totally didn’t care about these others dimensions. I'd just have to save mine. Because I didn’t want to die, and I didn’t want to live a Weirdmaggedon again either.”

Well, it was too late to escape from this second weirdmaggedon. However, I could still survive. And I could still save my family. Or, at least, help them to save us…

I'd just have to find Grunckle Ford. Stan. Mabel. Wendy. Pacifica. Soos. Even Gideon and Robbie, and the old MacGukket. All of them, in the same place, something to draw on the ground, and we win. I hoped so... Why things seemed easier when I was thirtheen ? … Maybe because Grunkle Ford was in charge of everything. He had a weapon, wich failed, but still, and him and Grunkle Stan had a plan to save us (and the rest of the world). But now, it's quite different. Stan was in rolling chair, and Ford was... tired, and older. I'm not sur that they'll survive to another encounter with Bill. 

Wait a minute... Ford... Bill said he will attack him first. I have to hurry, now ! I have to warn him. But, where were they ? I hope they're all safe right now. If he dares to do something to them... I swear I'll kill this demon. I'll make him pay for what he did to us, I just want to pierce his eye, to make him suffer, to... to... I just want to leave all this shit. 

Was it even possible ? I mean... To kill a demon ? Is the Zodiac could really be efficient ? … Why was I alone here ? Where's Mabel ? I couldn't do it... In fact, I was scared. I was tired too... And I was lost in the middle of the woods.  
Someone... help... me…

.  
.  
.

“Dipper ? Dipper !”

My head was like a rock, and ground felt like ice. I opened my eyes slowly, and was as surprised as I was reassured seeing that Mabel and Pacifica were here. They found me ! Wait... Was I sleeping ? Did I fell unconscious ? How ? 

“ Hey... Mabel, don't yell like that... What's happened ? How did you find me ? 

\- Whatever, are you ok ?

\- Yeah, I guess... Is just... It sounds like hell in my head, y'know. Where were you ?

\- We... Hu... We were in town when...Well, we tried to return at the mystery shack, but...”

She looked embarassed, and Pacifica seemed preocupate too. 

“What ? Mabel, what the fuck is happenend ? Tell me !

\- The Mystery Shack is... It doesn't exist anymore. And... Our grunkles, they both disappeared, I think Bill got them, we'll have to save them. We tried to get out of the town, and when we discovered that the Mystery Shack was destroy, I had an idea about where you could be... And I was right. You're really okay ?

\- Yes, I told you. But... Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford... They're with Bill ?! And... You already know about Bill's return ? Has he already destroyed the town ? Does Gravity Falls look like... hu... Y'know, like some years ago ?”

Honestly, thinking about watching this horror again... With this giant pyramid in the sky, the throne made of citizens, monsters all around the town... That scared me. 

“Not exactly... I mean, it's typically the same, but to be honest, it's worst than the last time. Everything was normal, when he appeared...It was panic, some people are tried to run away, some are tried to fight him. I prefer to not describe what happened to these one...”

She stoped herself and shivered, as if she was recalling some bad memories. Behind her, Pacifica looked the same way. How many hours was I asleep exactly ?

“And what about our grunkles ?”

She raised her head, suddenly back as the Mabel I knew. You'll paid for that Bill... Mabel's eternal smile doesn't supposed to disappear, even for one second.

“ I don't know where they are. But the Mystery Shack is no more, so, maybe Bill catched them. Probably in the pyramid, so we just have to...

\- Mabel. Did you... Search for them ? Between the ruins of the Mystery Shack ?

\- Yes, and they weren't there. Stop that Dipper, I know what you are thinking about : They're fine. And we'll find them, safe and sound.  
As fine as someone can be after being with Bill Cipher...

\- Don't worry Dip-Dip. We'll do our best, and kick his demonic ass. You trust me, right ?”

I laughed, those terms reminded me of this ridiculous thing I used to believe in when I was 13 years-old : In order to survive in Gravity Falls, you can trust no one. Today, I know I was wrong, but that's not the point :

“Of course I do. But you know that we are powerless against Bill. And... He threatened to... to kill grunkle Ford first.

\- So, why are we still there ? Get up, we have to hurry !” Said Pacifica, seeing that Mabel stayed silent.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that... I'll keep the rest of my discussion with Bill for myself, for now. Pacifica's reaching out at me, while Mabel is looking at the ex-emplacement of Bill's statue. 

“Well... We have a job to do ! Let's fight this triangular guy !”

Mabel avoided eye contact with me, probably disturbed by what I said. Shit, why did I say that ? Fortunately, Mabel wasn't the kind of person who could be easily discouraged. She'll never believe the death of our family until she sees that by herself. And I wanted to believe that they were safe too. Maybe Bill prefered to kill them in front of us, to make that “funnier”. Man, I began to think as freaky than this stupid demon... But after all, it really seemed like something Bill could do. We still can save them. I really wanted to believe that.

While we walked through the woods, I told my plan to the girls, because if we face Bill, it must be with a plan. Even a small one.

“We just have to find the rest of the Zodiac. Once we've found everyone, we move on to save Stan and Ford. And save the rest of the world at the same time. If you have any idea about where they can be...”

Of course, in this situation, they could be anywhere. I was afraid by all of this, but seeing Mabel and Pacifica by my side helped me keep some determination, espescially when I thought about the last weirdmaggedon : This time, Bill couldn't separate us with those weird dimensional bubbles.  
For the moment... 

Okay. 

Breathe. 

And let's kick this freacking demon's ass again.


	2. Part 2 - Bill POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally wrote another chapter for this. I hope tags warning are enough to prevent people who can be uncomfortable with this kind of story. If they're not, tell me what I should add. Thanks to T to correct my grammar on this (I also edited chapter one). This was supposed to be a one-shot, but finally, here's the next part of the story (It will have 5 chapters), thanks to KatDoctor, who gives me the motivation to write this with his comment. Thank you for this !

It was quicker than what I had expected. Only a few years, not even a decade, just like vacation for me while they believed that they were out of troubles. Okay, I admit it : They got me the last time. However, the faces of the two Pines in front of me were just SO GREAT, I think I can forgive them. This time it's will be their end, even if in the other hand, it's too bad to stop this game. The things in this dimension became pretty intretsing : Those Pines were kind of resistant, this Sixer gave me more challenge than others. Thankfully, his great-nephew was of great help, I knew I can trust the little Pinetree, but I have to say : The way he let me in this world... Hahaha ! And I was not even sure that he knew how much of a hand he has lended in my retrurn, this dumbass ! 

I was sure that Sixer would love to hear how I “discuss” with his brother and Pinetree. And bingo ! His first question after he wake up was “How”, looking at me with his cute angrily face. Anger, fear, in the eyes of both of them. It was DELIGHTFUL. I did nothing to them yet, but they were already scratchy after living the destruction of the Shack (I take care of giving it a grand finale : A house which eat itself, I'm proud of having this idea. Quite fun.). But I wasn't surprised that Sixer went well only a few seconds after he woke up : Seemed like he has a lot of things to tell, but I really don't understand why he has to yell for that : Since he knew my reals projects for his dimension, it's like he can't talk to me in another way than by yelling. I think he's holding a grudge.

“Release us, Bill !   
\- That a dumb attempt. “I replied. 

Serisoulsy, he thought he just had to be polite and I'll magicly change my mind ? I'm sick of hearing his whining. He just repeated himself, saying that I was a monster (Of course I am, what did he except ?), and that they would never let me win, that I was supposed to be dead and this kind of things. My monlogues are super more intertsing than his, so I just cut him : 

“Well, well, well, well, well, calm down Sixer. You and your brother are my guests, don't be so angry , or I'll think I'm a bad host.   
-You...  
\- LISTEN TO ME. I know that you get a pause, but now that it's over, I'm sure you didn't forget what I want from you, right ? Except if you become too old to remember, but you know I can help you to recover all your memory.  
\- You want the equation. He deduced by himself.   
\- Ho ! What a wondreful progress, you haven't lost your incredible brain capcities as of yet ! That's GREAT. So, common, don't be shy, you know you can tell evreything to your Muse !”

I knew that he would react at this name. His Muse. It should make him recall so much GOOD memories, he didn't even reply, and just chilled. And the head of his dumb brother who didn't understand anything... My eye was smiling while Stanley Pines responded to me, with his own style :

“Shut the fuck up, asshole ! We won't tell anything to a stupid demon like you ! You are the one with a bad memory : I punch you in your triangular face. You remember our deal, right ? So get out of here, sucker !”

Aww, he still think he can keep our 'arrangement' as a secret. I know what deal he referred to. Sixer probably thought that he knows which one too, but he'd be wrong. And I want SO MUCH to see their faces when learning the truth ! Prepare yourself Fordsy : That will be intersting. 

“I tell you that I'll never hurt the Pines, and never haunt them again. Did I precise that I was talking about the trees ? I mean, all the trees around your Mystery Shack are okay. But I have to say thank you, you can finally be a little bit useful sometimes.”

I can see the decompsing face of Stanley Pines, who tried to broke his chains while he can't even move his legs. He didn't exepects that. Forsdy neither. Damn, THEIR FACES at this moment ! And it's not over, I have so much more to drive Sixer completely mad ! The party isn't over yet ! 

“You... You son of a b...  
\- Stanley ! What is he talking about ? Tell me you didn't make any deal with him.  
\- He told he will not hurt any of us ! He... I didn't have the choice, Ford ! This guy broke my legs ! I was afraid that he would find a way to come back... He, he was in my mind, Ford. He came back with my memories.   
\- Wait, what ? You, mean your accident... It was because of Bill ? Anyway, you know he can't be trusted ! Are you completely idiot ?! Why didn't you tell me about this ?   
\- Ho, yes, of course, I am the dummy of the story, as usual ! You know what, Ford ? I wanted to tell you about this. But he gave me my 'accident' in my sleep. So I didn't tell antything, and I just tell him to leave us alone and return in his freaking dimesnion ! That was the deal, but this bastard was lying !  
\- He's a demon Stanley, of course he lies !”

Some things will never change. Those two were so predictable. Theye were already distraught but I juged that was still not enough : They missed so much details of the story, they would be totally in a daze if I told them for Pinetree helping me. But, everything in it's time, it will be funier to keep some surprises for later. For now, I still want my precious equation. Why does this stupid dimesnion had this stupid magic barrier ? I sincerely hoped it was not because of her, I didn't need this larva in my plans. Stupid axolotl... Anyway, it was time for me to really have fun. Sixer was not going to have the choice, and I knew how to got what I wanted : Last time, elctric shocks could not have unravel his teeth, but now his brother was here to make him talk. 

I stopped their argument by tightening their chains harder, enough to hurt them a little bit. It worked perfectly, I had all their attention again ! Still with the blue chains, I took Sixer away from his brother, and stopped all his movement : He couldn't even turn his head, and could only see his twin. Now the true party BEGIN ! I approached the non-freaky one, adding a new arm at myself, but without any finger : It was sharp like a claw, as a knife whish I suspend voluntarily over the chest of the human. I knew Fordsy understood my intention : 

“What are you doing ? Bill, stop that ! He don't know the equation !  
\- Haha, of course he doesn't ! I just want to have fun. Except if you have something for me more intersting than making human patchwork.”

He gave me his frightned face, just as if he hesitated between his precious brother life and the safety of the rest of his world. Human selfishness is great, I knew I could count on it : I just had to be convincing. My victim seemed scared too while I was getting closer, putting my improvised claw on his neck. No reaction Fordsy ? Well, time to begin !

“ Stop ! Do not hurt him ! You want your equation ? Fine. I'll tell you. But leave him alone.   
\- You're a liar like me, Sixer. I don't want that you tell it to me...”

I really wanted to get fun on this old skin, so I did a first cut to the base of the neck to his shoulder. He screamed under the pain, just like his brother under the surprise, while blood started to spread over his clothes. I looked at Fordsy, and I knew that he could recognise when my eye was amused. 

“... I want you to make a DEAL with me.” Said I, tearing the skin once again. 

For important things like that, I prefered checking myself. Plus, it's been a long time since I've got in Sixer's mind, and this time, I'll be more careful and make sure that nobody shoot him with any type of gun. I never do the same mistake twice. No tricks this time, Pines ! I had only begun this stuff, and the face of the human was already twisted, totally distorded by feeling his raw flesh. Tsss, humans...

Pain was one of the most intersting feelings a human could have. And they didn't even enjoy that, whatever the dimension. And then, I was the weird guy ? Seriously, they can't even take benefits on the rares advantages of their patethic physiques conditions. However, that allowed me to turn torture into something really interesting : Before them, I only knew for the mental torture. But know that I can combined both, I have a perfect way to play with one of my favorites toys : The face of Fordsy while I was cutting his brother's flesh was just hilarious. 

“All right.”

Good timing Sixer, one more second and your brother would have had three scars instead of two. My claw still close to the vulnerable neck, I looked at my ex-worshipper, who would probably already reaching out to me if I wasn't limiting his movement. WELL. 

“Let's make a deal, Cipher.  
\- No ! Ford, don't, it's exactly what he wants !  
\- I refuse to watch that any longer, Stanley.  
\- I can deal with it. I felt nothing, bastard !”

Oops. The hit went by itself, I swear this little elctric charge was a pure accident. Screams on one hand, dramatics protestations on the other :

“ Stop that, I said i'll do it ! If you doesn't hurt my brother and my whole family anymore, you can enter my mind. That my conditions.  
\- Hey, I told you I wasn't okay with that, don't you.. argh... Damn, even talking hurts... Concerning the end of the world, in this particular situation... I think I can give my opninion : It's no. If you don't tell him... There's still a place where the children can be safe. Out of this town.”

Nobody cares about what he thought : I let Sixer's arms free, ceased threatning his brother, and put my own hand on fire. The fact that I was a millenary entity didn't mean that I was that patient : I WANTED my equation. Maybe even more than play with Sixer's nerves. I can see the doubt in Sixer's eyes, fixing his brother on the ground behind me. I prefered to pose the terms of the contract myself : 

“You let me in your mind, and I don't hurt your brother. It's a deal !”

He raised his hand, looking at me with all the hatred he could show, and then... Didn't shake my hand at all, punching me right in the bow tie instead. Really, Fordsy ? I bet the idea came from his dumb brother behind me. I think I really didn't like this Stanley Pines. This little punch did nothing to me, but I admit that I was surprised enough to let Sixer run to help his brother. Bad luck for him, I just need a snap finger to give him back his chains, making him fell on the ground, hands and feet tied. Finally, it will be a bit longer than what I was excepted. Maybe I have to be more EXPLICIT. 

“Hey Sixer, while you are waffling... You wondered what I did to his legs ? I can show you by doing the same at his arms !” Said I still with a big smile on my eye.

After all, if he was still not sure about what to do, I just had to insist a little bit more ! I was sure the next part will help him take the best decision. I created myself another arm, this time big like a sledge hammer. It was not exactly like the metal bar which “fell” on the legs of this dumbass, but I was sure that Fordsy will understand the metafor. 

“The secret is to never hit the same place twice...”

I started to explain how to broke humans bones in the most painful way, moving toward his arms over his head, encouraged by his delightful frightned face. And I'm not even talking about Sixer's expression, which seemed ready to cry. 

“ Ford, the children, remember ? I'll kill you if you give him this fucking equa...”

I didn't let him finish his sentence, smashing his two hands. Next, the wrists, haha ! The most hilarious in this situation was that each time I did something to him, I earned two screams instead of one. A 'HAAA” and a “NOOO” at the same time, sung from their hearts as a melody of pain wich sounded so pleasant to me. I saw Sixer closed his eyes, tempted me to forced him to let them fully open. As fun as all of this was, I should not forget that it was primarily negotiations. As they began to talk about the children, I felt impatient to reveals Pinetree's responsibility in all of this : 

“You want to save the kids ? Be careful ! After all, my first arrival in this dimesnion was thanks to Shooting Star. And this time, you can thank Pinetree !” 

Stanley Pines opened an eye (which were stayed closed under the pain, I guess), while Fordsy kept his hatred regard at me. 

“What do you mean ?” 

Haha, I knew that would pick up their curiosity ! 

“ About Pinetree ? He's just a lost cause. I thought it would be much harder than that to recover my physical form, but this kid is so sentimental ! Can you imagine that ? EVEREY YEAR, he came at my body, and told me dumb things about how much he hates me and how much he still loves to return at Gravity Falls anyway. After escaping from your brother's mind, the only thing I'd need is to someone falling asleep near myself to haunt his dreams, and easily pass to his unconscious at my body. Just a contact with a sleepy one, and I jump ! And guess what this fool was doing this morning ? Haha, his face when he woke-up and see me alive unstead of a statue, I swear it was one of his most memorables !  
\- What did you do to him ?  
\- Argh, Sixer, you can be so annoying. Why do you think that I automatically hurt every people I meet ?”

If this gave a hollow and grinding laugh to Stanely Pines, Sixer's beacame mad, threathning me (as much as he can in his position), and trying to get rid of his shackles, probably in the idea of punch me once again. I never get his “insults” : Demon, creep, sadist, monster... I thought that all of these things were pretty obvious. 

“Calm down Sixer, I did nothing to him. For now. I was SO excited to see you again y'know ! Especially for talking about this little equation. But what is your plan exactly ? Not telling me a word, sacrifice yourselves just to 'save' your world ? Oh common guys, I can make you two easily immortals just with a snap finger. And no human can bare an eternity of torture, you'll finally speak one day, and then I'll take over your world anyway. I think it's easier for everyone if you tell me the equation right now. Fordsy, aren't you supposed to be reasonnable ?”

Of course he wasn't, that why he enterred in this whole 'demon things' and why I appreciated him. But I knew what he thinked of himself (and people thought that I had a big ego, seriously, they should enter in Sixer's mind.). That was helpful to manipulate him easier. But he just kept his angry and hangdog look (Yes, both at the same time. Human faces are impressive, I admit it.), apparently still not decided about what to do. WELL, go for the wrists !


End file.
